His mind
by jacescloak
Summary: "And he wanted to keep it. He wanted to hold onto it and never let it escape. Which is why Jace was now longingly and hungrily caressing it as Kallist was laying down on the counter, soundly asleep." Vore (with digestion), macro micro, mind absorption, one sided JaceKallist and Jace in general being really creepy. No actual sex, but it does have sexual themes.


Jace wanted more of his friend. The two had been a distant ever since they left the consortium and Jace wasn't really happy with it. Kallist had always been someone who grounded him. He had been like a rock in an ocean that Jace held onto to keep himself intact.

Back when they were actually in the consortium, they had seen each other almost every day. Kallist gave him something to look forward to that wasn't the false promises of "improvement" Tezzeret had lured him in with. They seemed to fit together from the day that they met. Jace had always found Kallist more than pleasant to look at with his well built body and face that resembled Jace's, but the way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he smiled...it was something Jace couldn't get enough of.

And then there was his mind. He always knew that his friend's mind was comforting. He hadn't felt it as many times as he wished that he had, but the first time he had touched it with Kallist permission, the previous day in the marketplace, and the times he didn't want to admit he had when he knew no one would notice, all told him that it was soft and warm. It was like a blanket he could wrap himself up in.

And he wanted to keep it. He wanted to hold onto it and never let it escape.

Which is why Jace was now longingly and hungrily caressing it as Kallist was laying down on the counter, soundly asleep.

They had had an accident in that marketplace. It was something that Jace had been too weak to stop at the time because the dying screams of the marketplace had been filling him and he had been trying to grab onto Kallist, trying to steady himself.

Someone they had known but had very little contact with during their time in the consortium had taken advantage of the two men laying there in their weakened state. Someone with a very specific kind of magic.

And that magic was the reason why Kallist was now two inches tall. If Liliana hadn't been there there was more than a good chance they would both be dead now.

Jace kept looking over his friend's small and vulnerable body. It was almost...cute. There wasn't really anything stopping Jace from just reaching over. Kallist was asleep and even if he was awake, Jace realized with a twinge of satisfaction, that he still wouldn't have been able to stop him.

He pet the small man's head with the tip of his finger, making sure not to break him. If Jace accidentally pressed too hard he could smash in that twin like face that he loved looking at so much. Not what he wanted.

Since he seemed to be able to pet Kallist's head without touching it, Jace decided to go further. He slipped his fingertip under the leather vest the other was wearing and took it off. He took his time doing the same thing with the rest of his clothes until there was a naked and exposed body in front of him.

He could see Kallist shift a little bit, shivering without his clothes there to protect him from the slightly cold room. Jace stared at the small movements. He really was pretty helpless at that size...

He hesitated before gently brushing his finger over Kallist's bare chest. Half to his surprise, the shivering body leaned up against it. Jace could tell it was probably from the subconscious desire for warmth his friend still had even when he was asleep.

Warmth, the same kind of warmth his mind had when Jace touched it and lost himself in it's embrace.

Jace let out a deep breath as he reached out and felt it. He needed it. If he left this plane then he would lose Kallist and everything about him that Jace wanted and loved. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to take him. He needed to take everything about him from his delicate sleeping body with a face that mirrored Jace's to the soft comforting mind that Jace could lose himself in.

He couldn't take Kallist with him like this but maybe...maybe if he took him in another way Jace could still keep him. He could keep him inside of him so Kallist could stay with him. He wouldn't even be able to leave him the way he had before that day in the marketplace. Jace could take him for himself.

It would be for the best. There was a pretty good chance he wouldn't survive at that size if they left him anyway and Jace didn't want to lose his body either,

Slowly, his hand moved over to scoop the sleeping man into it. He seemed to shift a bit, getting more comfortable in Jace's palm as he was gradually lowered up to the looming face of the person holding him.

Jace leaned down ever so slightly before slipping his tongue out of his mouth and giving Kallist a lick. Kallist made a small and sleepy noise that brought a smile to Jace's face. It was the kind of noise he made when Jace used to wake him up in the morning.

Wasting no more time, Jace opened his mouth and slid his drowsy friend into it before he fully woke up.

Jace sucked on the small body, trying to savor the moment. The taste was slightly salty, but actually somewhat pleasant, making him picture his friend's face, relieved to see Jace like when they used to get together after a long day. He could feel Kallist stirring. There were little tingling sensations on his tongue as the man inside his mouth stumbled around in the darkness and confusion.

As much as Jace liked how the tingling felt, he realized he needed to move on. Pushing Kallist to the back of his throat, he swallowed hard, sending a lump containing a person down his throat.

Kallist didn't know what in Ravnica was going on. One minute he had woken up in a weird, wet, and spongy place and the next minute he was shoved into something fleshy that kept pulling him downward.

He realized where he was and cursed right before a ring of muscles opened up to deposit him in the stomach. It was a tight space and he accidentally put his hand on a wall covered in something that made the ex assassin grimace.

He couldn't see anything, but he could feel mush slosh up against him from whatever meal had been in here before him and he could feel it when the walls started to knead up against him, massaging acid into his naked skin. Where were his clothes...?

He started thrashing against the walls as they worked at him, wriggling and kicking at them.

"Shhhh. Calm down."

The voice was in his head. He recognized it after a second,

"Jace...?" Why was his friend talking to him? Where was he? Was Jace outside of whatever just ate him? "You need to get me out of here, this place is almost as bad as your job hunting skills."

"Just try to relax. Go back to sleep."

Kallist tried to say something in response, but he suddenly felt himself getting heavy. The walls around him were soft and warm. The liquid gurgling and pooling around his body almost felt...good.

Something in him told him this was wrong. Something in him told him that he needed to keep struggling to try to get out or at least give the thing indigestion. Something told him to fight back against this dark place that was going to kill him.

But he another part of him have him an uncontrollable urge to curl up. To relax into the walls as they rubbed at him and just...drift off. It was soft and warm and comforting like the sound of Jace's voice in his head was.

He felt his body curling and his eyelids closing, still wondering where his friend was as he drifted off.

Outside of the kneading and churning place, Jace sat down in a chair and gently patted his stomach which had his friend nestled inside of it, inside of him. Nothing looked out of the ordinary on the outside. To an onlooker all they would have seen would be the mind mage smiling as he rested a hand on his gut.

He didn't want Kallist to have to suffer, so making him relax and go back to sleep was the best option. The digestion would kick in soon and it would slowly melt him down, working away at him until he was mush.

He didn't have very long.

Jace concentrated, slowly easing his friend's consciousness out of his body. If he had tried to rush this kind of thing, it could have backfired in a horrible way. He was glad he had decided to absorb his friends mind while he absorbed his body slowly and not in some kind of panic.

After an hour had passed, Jace could hear a quiet gurgle as he felt his stomach draining Kallist down into his intestines. This was where he would absorb him and make the rest of him his. Kallist would be part of his mind and his body. Kallist's body would be nutrients and maybe just a very thin layer on his stomach or thigh. As for his mind...

He felt comfort and warmth rush over him as he felt for his still only slightly conscious friend's mind and held it close. When Kallist woke up he would help him adjust to living in him, but after a while he would probably get used to it once he realized it was the best option.

Jace leaned back as the villi inside of him shifted through the slurry of contents from his stomach and took out what they could. He would keep Kallist forever.


End file.
